Starflower
by Catelya
Summary: His this is my first piece of written work, inspired by the game Starbound and Jammin Hyaku-14's fanfiction as well. It follows the life of a Floran named Rosaria. Please leave comments and reviews if you don't mind! Hey guys just letting you know I'm going on a break until the 20th of january! :)
1. Chapter 1: Lullaby

**Starflower**

**Written by: Catelya**

**Act 1: Departure**

**Chapter 1: Lullaby**

I gaze out the window and watch as the moon aligns with the Great Tree. The sky being covered by a blanket of stars on a black sheet signals that it is time to put out the last lights in preparation for getting rest. As for me, I turn to my mirror and admire my grand rose one last time before going to bed. After all, it finally bloomed today so I want to savor the moment. Looking at the lush white flower with hues of magenta and royal blue makes me smile. I then turn around to see my mom leaning on door. Her lime green skin and violet foliage tumbles down in curls of vines. She looks so stunning in the moonlight. I am a Floran, a relative new race to the vast universe of Starbound. Our bodies are layers of leaves and plants while maintaining a humanoid structure.

"What are you still doing up Roseria? Tomorrow is your big day and you need all the rest you can get."

"Just give me a sec mom, I don't want my rose to crumple while I'm sleeping."

"Plum wants a rose too!"

I roll my eyes as my younger sister Plumeria begins to whine.

"Ya ya you'll get one when you're older. Mom tell her that one lullaby that will put her to sleep."

"Are you sure it isn't for you my sweet?"

Embarrassed, I jump into my bed, pull the big leaf blanket over my head, and close my eyes.

"I was only kidding Rose, here let me tell you the history of the Seeds first."

"The Seeds were the first Florans to dwell in the universe we know as Starbound many centuries ago. They lived in close relation with the fauna and flora that surrounded them and exchanged with nature instead of hurting it. Because of this way of life, they began to migrate across numerous planets and live with the planets like one. Respecting the environment and ecosystem, nature protected the Seeds and made sure no natural calamities came upon them. However, this threatened the other races and they agreed to take action. The Apex hacked the Seeds' technology while the Avians began erupting shrines and temples on their planets. Worst of all were the Hylotols and their poison. Spreading toxic liquids into the main water source on all Seed inhabited planets; it destroyed not only the Seeds but the environment as well. All they could do was sit by and watch as their life force slowly drained away. In the end, every last one of them perished, however their grudge still remains in our blood."

I've heard this story countless times from mom, dad, the teachers and the great elders. However every time I tune in to the story, I discover something new. Thereafter thoughts of doubt enter my mind and question the legitimacy of the folklore.

"Alright now the lullaby since the boring part is over."

"We sprouted into this world

Welcomed by the sun, wind, earth, and water

We grow up and bloom to explore and learn

But most of all to hunt and survive

Devouring anything that is not one of us

Fuels our hatred and lust for revenge towards our ancestors

And when this drive goes berserk and rage takes over

The Starflower will bring back our peace."

A part of me is pained by the words, while the other embraces it like love. Too many events for one day, I should rest and prepare for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Departure

Chapter 2: Departure

With the aroma of some Cosmos and the gentle ray of sunlight radiating my skin, I arise to the most exciting day of my life so far. That is to finally leave the Great Tree and embark on my first hunt! Right after getting out of bed, I look once again at the mirror and fix my grand rose a bit before going to the bathroom.

"Rose! Vinia is here to pick you up. Come down and have breakfast before leaving."

"Vin is here? Gosh give me a sec!"

As I descend the stairs, I see Vin and my jaw drops. Her foliage bloomed into a tangle of sun orange vines that tumble down on the left side of her shoulder, grasped by a white lily.

"Vin your gorgeous!"

"Roseria don't embarrass me, you're lucky to have gotten a rose, the most noblest of flowers in our tribe."

"Alright girls, enough chit-chat, here eat up quickly so you're not late."

After a quick meal of Burning EyeBalls with some water from the mainstream, I set out with Vin towards the heart of the tree. Once we arrived we wait amongst other Bloomers for the Great Elders to come forth with their speech about the First Hunt. I look around and see if anyone else I know is there, and to my avail there is no one. Everyone blooms at certain times so it looks like me and Vin are the first from our friends. All of a sudden everyone goes quiet. From the Trunk comes out the 3 Great Elders: Leafale, an old female Floran with skin as white as snow and a simple grey rose. Vinerax, a middle age male Floran with skin as dark as charcoal and lava red vines that covers his eyes. Finally Sed, a young male Floran who was blessed with an abundance of knowledge. As he begins to speak, his aqua skin begins to shimmer with the reflection of the sun.

"Young Florans! I congratulate you on your Blooming. All your buds have bloomed into magnificent flowers and flora that will make the other tribes jealous and yourself proud. This is but only the first event of your adulthood, a mere glimpse at what the future has in store for every one of you. Today, you will leave our mother the Great Tree and depart on your first hunt. Your first kill will be a memorable one so make sure to engrave the sight in your mind. Now, Wode, the captain of our guard will split you up into teams and then you shall proceed into the great unknown. Remember only those that come back with a carcass of the creature they have killed will be permitted back into our village. Best of luck"

Splitting up!? What if I'm not with Vin. No wait.. seriously that is what I'm worried about? I'm about to kill another creature. I know we learned about in school and I've been preparing myself for a while but this all seems too real.

"Hey you, girl with the white rose, come with me."

I look up to see this massive Floran with a brutish look to him tower over me. I hope my whole squad is not like this.

"Hey why do you look so down? It's our First Hunt! My name is Vaine. It seems like we are in the same squad. What is your name?"

"Oh umm its Rosaria… Is it only you me and… well.. him?"

"Looks like it since not many of us bloomed this time around. He looks mean but he is actually nice, if you're not the enemy that is. His name Flaur. We should be back here in no time with him on our side.

" I hope your –"

"You will be given the whole day to hunt. At night no one will be permitted to enter the village and you will have to camp outside if it takes you that long."

This time around Vinerax spoke in his deep, loud voice. He was the old captain of the guard before Wode. The door opens and I see Vin across to my far right. She doesn't see me, but she looks happy. Maybe this won't be too bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter**

"I'm pretty sure we've already past this exact same Oculemon plant five times already! Are you sure you know the way Flaur? Rosaria looks tired and the sun is setting, maybe we should rest for the night?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's keep on going and get home soon."

That was a lie though. In truth I was scared and tired. A Little bit after leaving The Great Tree, all the groups ended up scattered in the woods. If that was not bad, then hearing screams of Florans far off stroke fear in me, and in Vaine. I could see it in her eyes. Flaur was not intimidated, but still we've been going in circles.

"We will camp. We are all tired, stop putting up a tough front Rosaria."

He was quiet most of the time. Didn't say more than a few words, but like Vaine said, he did care for people and was nice. I was grateful.

"I'll go get firewood. Vaine see if you can find some plants to eat. Rosaria can you climb trees? If so, climb that one to the top and see if you can locate where we are."

It was a pretty massive tree. It looked like it was touching the clouds. Wait, I'm not a savage Apex. I can't climb that well. Maybe half way might suffice? All though my bones hurt and my leaves were starting to cringe, I knew they stopped because of me. So I can at least do this one thing. Thankfully there were some vines hanging from a branch which made the climb easier. And then it came. A huge gust of wind that almost blew me off. I faced the direction it came from but nothing. I turned around to look southwards only to see a faint outline of the Great Tree. We're pretty far away from home.

"So? Do you see anything?"

"South, the Great Tree, but faintly. North was just a big gust of wind. Did you get any food, I'm starving."

"Ya, I guess that Oculemon plant came in handy after all."

Then we heard rustling noises in the bush. We both turn, Vaine slowly backs off, and I slowly descend the tree.

"Girls—"

"AHHHHHH"

"Jeez Vaine its only Flaur! Don't scare me"

"Oh. Sorry. Here is some firewood. Let me get it started."

"Ya… I knew that. I just wanted to play a trick on you because you seem so glum Rose."

"Sure.. Let's just eat then sleep. I guess we can take turns doing a watch."

Although the food wasn't the best, it still filled my stomach. I dozed off quite quickly, probably since it was the first time I have done a lot of strenuous activity. The few hours of sleep was nice until all of a sudden Vaine was tapping me lightly. I struggled to get up, only to see her holding a finger to her lip, signaling to be quiet. Were we under attack? Surrounded? No, I haven't live long enough. There is so much more I want to do. We both exit the make shift tent made out of branches and leaves. We then look up to see Vin all bloody, an Apex in shackles, and Flaur with rage burning in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Invasion

**Chapter 4: Invasion**

It was all too real. Vin was eating an Apex with such thirst, it looked like she hadn't eaten for days. All the while, it looked like she was smiling. Flaur punched the shackled Apex with his fist and she went flying. Vaine went to go hold him down, but it wasn't enough. All I could do is stand their petrified as I stared at my best friend devour another humanoid like being. And then I came back to reality.

"STOOOOOOOOOPPP!"

They all look towards me. Vin with blood dripping from her lips, the Apex on the floor holding both her hands to her face in a pathetic way to protect herself, Vaine with both her hands pulling back Flaur, and Flaur with those eyes. Those eyes sent a shock down my spine, for they had so much hate and sorrow.

"Vin stop eating that! It's a horrific sight. Flaur calm down and what went wrong?" Can someone please explain to me before I go mad?! Are we not a team?!"

That seemed to make the discoloring in Flaur's eyes disappear and calm him down. However Vin was still eating. I march towards her, try to look for my childhood friend somewhere in her face, and then slap the piece of meat so hard from her hands that it splatter on the floor.

"Why did you do that Rose? Can't you see I was engraving my first kill like Elder Sed told us to? Oh I forgot, you can't stomach blood. Even though you're a Floran…"

"Enough! Now is not the time to fight. Let's question this Ape and bring her back to the Great Tree. The elders will decide what to do with her."

"Vaine's right. You. What is your name?"

"I don't think she understands Flaur. Hey wait, she is pointing to a metal square with a button? I think she wants one of us to press it."

"Here let me."

I go towards the female Apex with her snow white hair stained with bits of blood. I approach her half since I can't stand being in the vicinity of Vin, and half because I feel pity for her. I press the switch like looking piece of metal, and then a voice starts to speak.

"Voice recognition activated. Analyzing spoken language from surrounding creatures. Information received. Transmitting language to Iggy."

"Thanks Digit."

"Wow she can talk now!? Are all Apes as smart as you?"

"Its Apex first of all, and the name is Iggy."

"Like you're in a position to give commands. You're lucky these three are preventing me from skinning you alive to prove that I killed something. I was too fascinated with your friend here and forgot."

She points to the spattered piece of meat. I retch what we had for supper.

"Ok I don't know who you are, or what's your deal, but can you stop that please? We're in the middle of interrogating someone and it doesn't help when you act all savagy like that."

"Umm such words do not exist. "Savagy". Maybe there are new terms in different languages, Digit note it down.

"Ape woman. Why are you here? How did you get caught?"

"This planet is far off from the main star system that encompasses Starbound. So we came as a group of explores to identify this area and report back to headquarters. However multiple groups of your savage kind kept on ambushing us. For some reason our technology has interference in these lands and causes malfunctions to occur."

The whole time she kept talking, that piece of metal kept on blinking red. Could it be possible it is more than a language converter? As I was lost in thought, the interrogation went on between Iggy and Vaine and Flaur. Before I knew it, Vin was missing.

"Damn. Guys she is gone."

"It's fine. There is nothing we can do about ti now. It's too dark to look, and clearly she can fend for herself. Don't fret Rose."

And then it happened, not so far off there were these blue lasers that were approaching our camp.

"Oh no, there are more of them! We have to run now."

"Hahaha it's too late. This thing is a multi-programed AI that does many things. The whole time I was talking with you, I was transmitting my location to my friends. It's only a matter of time bef—"

Flaur punched her in the gut to keep her quiet and I knew I had to run for my life. We all turned around and sprinted southward, jumping and ducking underneath branches and vines. Why does the forest seem so different at night then at morning? Vin why did you turn out that way. I hope you're safe.

"Owww, oops guys I tripped"

"Vaine hurry get up! Now is not the time to play jokes."

"Ya give me a sec….. I'm stuck. The vines are tangled around my foot, and I think I sprained it as well. Go without me, I'll stall them and catch up with you later. It might not look like it but I'm really sneaky."

Liar. She always puts on the happy face, regardless of the atmosphere. She says those words as her hands tremble to loosen the knot. I turn back to help her, but Flaur punches me too and I knock out unconscious. The next thing I know, Elder Leafale and my mom are next to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Chapter 5: Escape**

"Thank god you awake Rosaria! You've been asleep ever since you came back."

"Mom is that you? Where are Flaur and Vin and Vaine… Oh no Vaine! We have to go back and save her!"

"Young one, we have sent out a search party. All we can do know is retrieve information from that Apex you brought and wait for word from the people that are looking for her."

"Elder Leafale… can I have some room to myself. I'll come down in a minute."

"Alright Rosaria. Flaur and Vin are waiting downstairs. After you will go with them and the elder to see Elder Sed. He wishes to question you three on the events of last night."

As soon as they leave the room, I close the door and go back to my window. I gaze out and see the first sight of light enter the world as the sun rises across the forest. The sky goes from a light purple to hues of magenta and orange and a tear falls down my cheek. Hopefully somewhere Vaine is look at dawn rising and is safe. I change into a simple pair of pants made by intertwining vines and a padded leaf top.

"I see that you are ready. Let us depart quickly. We need as much knowledge so that we can have a better understanding of the situation."

The walk to the heart of the Great Tree was the longest in my life. Everyone staring as I pass, some snicker in the shadows while others turn away when I return the stare.

"Isn't she the one that can't even eat a creature?"

"Shh she can hear us."

"Don't pay mind Rose. You are good."

"Thanks Flaur."

"Sure, make her feel at ease. Like that'll truly help."

I stop. I've had enough.

"What happened to you? You're not the same girl who admired my rose. You're not Vin."

"Killing. That's what happened. The feeling of piercing someone else's gut with a spear and twisting it. The look on their face as they plea for help. The satisfaction in taking a life and then consuming it beats nothing. You should try it sometime."

Why did I even bother?

"Enough you two, we are here. I will go get Sed so stay put."

It seemed like forever, but finally Elder Sed made his way to us.

"I'm glad that you are fine Rosaria, however pleasantries stop right there. Now tell me exactly what happened."

Vinia told her part of how she ambushed a group of Apex's and that her squad leader told her to keep one alive before dying. Then she stumbled upon our camp and well Flaur told the rest.

"Where is Iggy?"

"That Apex? In the dungeons. She fainted during the questioning so we will resume tomorrow. I know you can't stay put while your friend is out there but you must trust me. We are doing everything in our power to locate her. In the meantime, since Vin's squad was wiped out, and you're missing a member, she will be in your team for the time being. Now if you will excuse me, I must go back and discuss with the other elders."

"I hope we can get along fellow team mates. Rose, for old times' sake how about you come back to my house. My parents are on the search party so no one is there. Flaur you can come to."

Is she trying to play with me? Fine then I won't back down.

"Sure."

This time we take a less populated path along the branches. Maybe Vin still cares for me a bit and she doesn't want me to hear the gossip. Now that I think about it has been me the whole time. She didn't do anything wrong. Sure she might act a little bit on the more radical side when it comes to killing, but all Florans in their nature are carnivores and eat meat. So then I'm the one who put a wall around myself then.

Between the walking to the Heart, the talking, coming to Vin's house and eating there while talking, dusk had already approached us and the sun shone its last lights before leaving our sight for another half a day. Is Vaine still alive to see the sun go down?

"Let's free her. The Apex girl Iggy. She'll know where Vaine is."

"What? Rose did Flaur's punch get to your head? First of all, how are we going to get passed the guards? Secondly, how can you trust her after she called for backup? It's her fault in the first place that your friend Vaine got captured."

"The guards know that we are involved in the problem so they'll let us through. I know she did that but still… I have a feeling we she'll help us. You have to trust me."

"I trust you Rose. Let's save Vaine."

"Thanks Flaur. Please Vin I need you. I know I'm the one that distance myself from you but I could really use your help."

"Right. Come crawling when you need me, and shun me when you don't. This one time only."

From there we departed back to the Heart and this time took the spiral vines underneath into the Trunk's base level. The guard at the entrance trusted us when we said the elders wanted to talk to the captive so we had to bring her up. The second guard wasn't so convinced, but when he saw Flaur, who is part of the city guard, it seemed believable and he let us through. Flaur stood guard while me and Vin approached her cellar.

"Iggy are you there? We need your help to being back my friend. Hello?"

"Are you kidding me? Im in chains and locked up in a prison YOU brought me to. Why should I help you?"

"Well it will be a fair exchange. Our prisoner for yours, and then you guys can leave this planet."

"You're too optimistic. Not everything goes that way. People die you do realize? How do you know I won't betray you and call my allies like last time?"

"Because I know how it works. It beeps red when you're "transmitting" your location."

"And if anything, I'll just stab your heart out if I feel anything suspicious."

Her eyes widen at the fact that she knows that Vin would probably do that. In the end, she accepts to help us get Vaine. Flaur comes over and tries to break the vines cellar, but it seems that something else is interfering. All of a sudden, my grand rose begins to glow and pollen from it sprinkles on the vines that barricades Iggy's cell.

"What was that? A phenomenon I've never seen before. Digit note it down."

"I don't know… Anyways now is not the time. Flaur try ripping the vines this time."

This time the vines easily snap. Down the hall where we came from, the walls start to bright up as we hear mumbling and footsteps approach us.

"We're leaving now."


	6. Chapter 6: Cloaks and Jaws

**Chapter 6: Cloaks and Jaws**

"You said we're leaving now Vin, but there is only one way back, and it's through those guards."

"Damn I know. As soon as they see Iggy, they'll call the rest and make us prisoners as well."

"Hey let me try something. I know your planet is weird and causes disturbances, but I can try to use Digit's mass invisibility cloak and hopefully pass the guards. But we're going to have to do it little by little."

"Little by little? Won't that take too long and they'll realize that you're missing by the time they pass your cell."

"No not really. I can put a sound recording of me doing basic commands, so they won't be suspicious. I doubt you Florans are all that smart, but this colony for some reason is very different than the others. So just to be safe, we'll put something under the bed sheets so it looks like I'm sleeping."

"Hurry. They are very near."

So we re-tied the vines to the best of our abilities, took some of the straw from the mat, bundled it up, and put it underneath the blanket, Iggy turned on that cloaking device thingy of hers, and off we went. Flaur almost bumped into the guards because of his big stature in such a narrow passage, however Vin quickly yanked him to the side and it was safe.

"Ok stop. This is what I mean by little by little. We have to stop in places where there are no guards, allow Digit to re-stabilize and remove the effects of the interference and go again. As long as you stay close and follow me, we should be out in no time.

"Are we going to be doing this the whole trip back to your ship than?"

"No silly. Even Digit does not have that much energy. Once we are out of the dungeons, I'm relying on you three to get us out of this tree."

"I guess that's where I come in. I know all the nooks and crannies so we should be fine. Rose can vouch for me if you don't believe me Ape"

"Another is coming. Turn on metal piece again."

And so we slowly, but surely escalated our way back up to the heart of the tree. Was it fate or luck that an Apex just happened to invade our planet? We seem so inferior compared to their race in a lot of matters. However I wonder what she meant by we act differently than other Florans. And do we really have something in the atmosphere that prevents certain objects from working properly?

"Rose snap out of it! Let's move while the moon is still behind the clouds and we have darkness as our cloak this time."

"Flaur will stay in the back. Prevent Apex from escaping."

"Ya because I'm really going to run away in this situation."

"No chances."

With Vin's lead and Flaur taking up the rear, we reached a side exit in no time. All was going well and all I was thinking about was that each step we took it was one step closer to seeing Vaine. My happy-go-lucky thoughts stopped right there.

"Flaur what are you doing in the middle of the night. It is not your patrol tonight. Who is that with you. Hey you three state your names."

"Umm, my name is Rosaria from Neo's household."

"The name is Vinia, daughter of Virix."

"The name is uhh…umm.. Igrex."

"There is no one name Igrex, and you didn't state your house. Shine the light on her.

It all happened in a second, the light beaming on Iggy, the guard shouting commands to seize her, yells from others saying traitor, and us sprinting for the exit and into the woods. It seemed like ages before we stopped for a breather.

"Huff.. Are we… Puff.. Safe now?"

"Rose really? We're never safe. There are Apex to the north of us, Florans to the south, and god knows what creatures in the forest. We're fugitives now you know that. Branded as traitors for freeing a prisoner, whose people killed our own."

I knew it. In my heart deep down I knew that I was betraying my people by freeing Iggy. But when she said it out loud it hit me. This is reality, and I brought Flaur and Vin in to this mess by being selfish. I know I can't do anything by myself so I have to rely on others. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I stopped them. I have to take responsibility. I will free Vaine and then sort out this mess.

"Don't want to barge in but we have to go. Like now."

We were walking for a long time. After all the sun rose back up into the sky and we were still marching. Fatigue was in all our faces, but no one dare say out loud that they needed rest. Everyone knew exactly what we were in and that the sooner we reach the ship, the better. I can't believe that just two days ago, I was excited to go out into the forest. That I was happy that I bloomed. That I met two new friends. On the other hand I also did terrible things. Distanced myself from my best friend for no solid reason whatsoever, leave a new friend behind, and free a prisoner.

"Hey, are you sure that she is not dead?"

"Vin! Don't…say…that."

"Well it is a perfectly reasonable question to ask. Your answer is I'm actually not 100% sure. We do not participate in radical behavior unless necessary. And most likely my allies would be extracting information from her instead of hurting her. Knowledge is power."

"Vaine is alive. Flaur can feel."

Once again Vin brought up something I was too scared to ask. She is so strong and dependable; I don't know how we became best friends. But at least it soothes my heart to know that Vaine is still alive, even though it was based off of Flaur's feeling and Iggy's hypothesis.

"Wait. Something is there. Ape, is this the only way to your ship?"

"Well it was the way I came from, for sure there are other possible paths, but it will take a while for me to locate them and assess the certainty of it leading to the ship. If we want to get there fast, this is our best option."

"Me and Flaur will go see what is up, Rose stay behind with the Apex. If you hear me say help, then come in. Be prepared to fight though. Do you understand?"

To fight. The one thing I was always bad at. At school when we had practice duels and the sort. I would always be the first to fall and always failed. The only thing I was so-so in was archery. Thankfully, Flaur made a make shift bow with some vines and branches, and Vin sharpened some branches into arrows.

"Ok I'll come and help you Vin."

There was some rustling, and then some jabbing sounds and slashing ones. Then some awkward screeching, most likely the monster dying. After came more rustling sounds and the same thing happened. It kept on happening.

"Vin are you alright? I'm going to come and take a peek."

"Don't come!"

But it was too late. There was a horde or these four legged monsters. They were small but so many in number, it never seemed to end. There little jaws snapping as they approached. Their teeth were like little sharp arrow heads. Some were blue, some were green but it didn't matter. And then in the back was this gigantic one, as big as two Flaurs. It had green slime dropping down its mouth, which instantly burned the soil and everything it touched. I looked at it straight in the eye, it returned the gaze, and charged ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: Mothership

**Chapter 7: Mothership**

"Vin! Flaur! Are you alright? Hey Iggy come out here and help us."

"I don't have a weapon.. I'll stay in the back and give moral support."

"Rose it's useless. She has chains anyways so if she were to run, she can't get far. Anyways stay in the back and bombard that big one. Flaur and I will take care of the small ones."

And so one by one I nocked the arrow, drew, and fired. Most of them missed since it's been quite a while since I did archery, but the ones that did seemed like they did nothing. If it touched the slime, it simply got devoured and the monster was still headed towards us. Flaur and Vinia were getting tired after all that running and now repeating slashing. Will this be the end? At least let me see Vaine one more time…

"Hey Plant-Walkers! DUCK!"

I don't know if our minds recongnized Iggy's voice or if it was just instinct, but as soon as we ducked, a huge laser disintegrated everything in its sight. When we looked up, all the monsters screamed and then perished to ash. Even the plants were affected and the trees were cut down by the ray. In a 15m radius around us, everything was gone except the stump of trees and the grass.

"Ape, you have some explaining to do. Did you call your allies again!?"

Vin was angry, as anyone could tell in her voice. But there was something else. A tint of thankfulness and shock. Maybe Iggy and her can become good friends. If they get over the phase of tossing back insults at each other.

"It's Iggy! God why do I even try. And I didn't call them, but I guess they were doing a patrol and saw the horde. I knew the laser was coming since Digit started acting up. You should be saying thank you instead, ungrateful plant."

"Enough. Here they come."

"More Florans! Why did we even eradicate those monsters? We should have let them devour these savage creatures."

"Wait sir, isn't that Iggy in the back?"

"Yup it's me. It been a while, but I'm safe thanks to these fellow Florans here. They saved me."

"Them? But why? They attacked us when we came here. There is no merit in saving you."

"There actually is. The girl that you captured. They want her back. Me for her."

"And they expect us to hand her over? We can easily take you back from 3 Florans there is no trouble there. Plus she is a very interesting specimen. We have obtained much information about the planet from her."

"GIVE HER BACK! You dirty ape! Are all of you liars? You invade OUR planet, take OUR people and then won't even return them when we bring one of ours?"

I was not about to back down now. The ship must be close by. She is so near. The rage was building inside me. I could feel the same thing happening with Flaur and Vin.

"Sir do you want me to tell father of these ridiculous actions? We do not fall so low as to behave like this. The exchange will be made. Escort our fellow guest to the ship. Now."

The Apex backed away a little, then bowed and began to surround us. We removed the shackles from Iggy and off we went to the ship. It was not too big, but it was still the most magnificent thing I ever saw. Inside the cool metal bought shivers to my skin the first time I touched it. It felt so smooth but sturdy at once. There were a bunch of machines with buttons and lights beaming blue and red. And there she was. In a white dress looking piece of clothes that covered her from collar bone to heels.

"VAINE!"

I run to her and hug her with the little bit of strength I have left after the events of today. At first she is surprised, and almost pushed me off. But after realizing who it is, she returns the hug.

"Rose it's you! And Flaur and Vin. It's so nice to see you. But why are you here."

"Before that. Hurt Vaine?"

"Yes I'm fine. They were very nice to me, but just took some samples and stuff from my skin and blood."

"Hey Iggy isn't that harmful?! You said no harm would happen. Do you want me to put a spear through your heart?"

"Wow. Calm down Vinia. They are harmless and it's for us to get a better understanding, like what that Apex said back in the forest."

I don't know if they realized, but they started saying each other's names. Adventures do strange things and creates bonds with people you never thought you would on a daily basis.

"But you three must be tired, because I know I am. We should be safe here at least for the night. We have the patrol in the forest so no harm should come, and if anything we have a radar that will pick up distress signals from the patrol members if something were to happen."

So we all had dinner which happened to be some dish with a lot of these things called "bananas" It was so-so for something I never had before. After that I had something to ask Vaine so I called her to a room were me and her would sleep for the night.

"Sorry to bring this up all of a sudden, especially when we all go reunited, but can you tell me why Flaur always gets this scary look in his eyes when there is an Apex around."

"You are our teammate so I guess you should know. Flaur is not originally from our planet. You can notice by the way he speaks; it's not as fluent as ours. A patrol team found him a few years back, in this metal looking, cylindrical object. When the hatch opened, he was inside, unconscious. I then heard the story straight from his mouth. His village was attacked by Apex's that wanted some material that was under their village. He saw his little sister get shot in front of his eyes and held her as she bled to death. After that all he could remember was waking up in our city. Elder Leafale did some ritual and got some things out of him. That he went on a rampage and killed a bunch of Apexs, was captured, then went on another rampage in the ship and went in that space object and escaped."

How.. sad. To have a sibling die in your own hands. I look at my own and thoughts of Plumaria rose into my head. The worst she ever got was a little fever. I wonder how she is doing now. I probably won't be able to see her flower bloom since I'm a fugitive now.

"Ok that's enough gloom and doom for the night. It's been so long so tell me a bit about yourself. We didn't have much time to bond when we first met so let's make up for the lost time."

So we began talking about our families and hobbies and the sort. A bit off I could hear Iggy and Vin arguing about a topic, and Flaur helplessly trying to break it up. A thought then passed my head. If every day was like this, it would not be so bad. But oh how foolish I was. For that night, I will always remember. It was the night that I lost everything.


	8. Chapter 8: Take Off

**Chapter 8: Take Off**

Startled by the alarming sounds and the red lights that illuminated the ship, we all went to the captain's quarters. When we arrived, all the Apex were in state of panic as they scurried around pressing buttons and getting ready to fight.

"What is happening? What does that sound signify?"

"We're under enemy attack. The patrol teams are in combat as we speak and are requesting back up. It seems as if there are a lot of Florans."

"What Florans? But why?"

"Rose did you forget they came chasing us after we ran."

"What? Guys your being chased? Oh wait. You freed a prisoner. But I don't think they'll kill you. Maybe just discipline you when we get back home."

"Flaur don't think so. This is serious."

"Well let's go see what is up. Maybe we can talk to them and resolve this matter peacefully. Captain do we have your leave to go?"

"Aye. Take Iggy with you so we can communicate in case anything happens."

"Since when did you take control of situations Rosaria?Well not like it's a bad thing, let's head out."

So the five of us left the ship and went into the forest. However for some reason it was awfully quiet. Too quiet for there to be battles going on. Did all the other Apex die already? But then the captain would've told us something through Digit. We probably just went the wrong way.

"Guys did we go the wrong way? Isn't it really quiet?"

I turn around and no one is there. Did I lose them? Maybe because I was in the front and went on ahead to quickly. Well they should be around here so might as well start looking. Going left, going right, back and forth but to no avail. No one was around and fear started to build up inside. All of a sudden there are noises in the bush behind me. I slowly nock my arrow, draw, and turn around."

"Who's there! I'm going to give you ten seconds to get out of that bush before I shoot. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7"

And then he came out. A bloody Apex who's chest had a shallow cut, but his legs were another story and he was limping.

"Oh my god! Are you alright? What happened?!"

"Florans… Too many… ambush… run."

It was too late. Those were his last words. He didn't deserve to die like this. He was just an explorer. My people did this. Was everyone else safe? I have to go now but which way? Then the screams came. The pew pew of lasers and then the sound of metal on flesh. I ran towards that direction as fast as I could. Funny, the old me would've gone the opposite direction in a heartbeat. But I'm not afraid anymore. Everyone helped me change and I'm not about to abandon them in their time of need. That is if they are there.

It was a battlefield. A bunch of Florans jumping and swarming towards the Apex who desperately try to fend them off. But for every Apex, there was at least three Florans. The battle was slowly going south towards the mother ship as the Apex had to retreat. I then spotted Vaine and them. A javelin was about to go into Vin's back but I shot an arrow like I never did before, before the Floran got too close. That was my first kill. To my own kin. But it was to protect someone I care about, so I didn't think about it then.

"Vaine! Vin! Flaur! Are you guys ok?!"

"Rose look at the situation, we have to retreat."

"Why are they doing this?"

"Why you ask?" It was a group of Florans who surrounded in the midst of the chaos.

"You are all labeled as traitors. These Apes know too much about our planet, so every single one of them must die. And you 4 are too young to know the truth and therefore must die as well before spreading the doubt amongst the other young ones."

Know too much? About what? We didn't learn anything? Why would the kill us. Mom would never agree to this.

They were getting closer and closer. There were roughly 10 of them and more came. But then Iggy fired this laser that killed them all.

"Quickly guys there is not time. We are preparing an emergency take off and you're coming with us."

That's when the first cut to my heart took place. We were running, but the other Florans knew the forest too well and were gaining on us fast. So Vin stopped, smiled at me one last time, and held them off. I was screaming and crying but Flaur picked me up and ran towards the ship. The last thing I saw of her was 3 spears inside her body as she fell to her knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We have to go back! Vin.. Vinia needs our help!"

"Rose snap out of it! She's dead. And she did it for us. We're not going to let her die in vain!"

But I was empty inside. I didn't hear the words Vaine was shouting and freed myself from Flaur and walked back towards Vinia. Oh Vin I didn't get to say my full apology. You said you were going to help us this one time but now you're gone. And it's all my fault for getting you involved. I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the 20 arrows headed my way. A second cut to my heart. Flaur became a human shield for me and took all the arrows. This time Iggy grabbed my left hand and Vaine my right and ran.

"You look like my little sister… Me happy to save you Rose."

How could I be so stupid? Vin was already gone and now Flaur is too because I was being selfish and foolish.

We safely got into the ship and the preparations for takeoff were just about complete. Even though there were still Apex outside holding off the Floran, they were going to be sacrifices. I bet they were not expecting this when they landed here.

"Rats! There is something attached to the back of the ship that is preventing us from leaving!"

"I'll go! I have to do something. Please let me do this."

"Alright. Vaine can you go with her just to be safe? Just go, take it out and quickly come back."

So we went and saw that there were vines tangled with one of the engines. Desperately ripping through them only to find more, it seemed as if it would never end.

"Go back inside Rose, I'll take care of this."

"Are you crazy! I've already lost Flaur and Vin, I'm not about to lose you too!"

"I'm so happy I got to know you. At school I'd always see you with Vin and wished that one day I could be your friend. Thank you for coming to save me, it was the most happiest moment of my life."

"What are you saying? We're going to make many more memories."

My body was doing one thing and my mind another. A voice came into my head.

"You are not destined to die here today. But she is. You have a great future lying ahead that only you can bring forth."

The voice over powered my body and made me go back into the ship. Only until we started to hover over land and then leave, did I regain control.

"LET ME GO BACK!"

And then the third slash happened to my heart.


End file.
